wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Taipan
Appearance Taipan is a dark greenish-yellow colour, with pale brown topscales and yellowish underscales. Unlike his sisters, he has no scars. His eyes are dark grey. I've been fighting the same old war Against a disease, without a cure. Been holding on for so long. For so long For so long. I've been wishing upon a star, if my universe falls apart. I feel so far from the sky, as my dreams are going by. And they say, 'It's a battle that can't be won.' We need our knives, we need our guns. Personality His sister's descent into murder and evil possibly affected him the most. He constantly fought to outbalance her evil by helping others and doing good. Death Adder would often write to him about the things she did, and he'd write back. This constantly filled him with guilt about all the things that she'd done. As a dragonet, he was very shy, often hiding behind Fierce Snake in the face of strangers. He had very few friednds and preferred to be with Fierce Snake. Fierce Snake's lack of contact with him saddened him. He, too, wrote to their mother, but she rarely responded. All he wanted was for his fractured family to return to the way it had been. Should I run away, and change my name? Or should I-I-I Stay and fight through the ni-i-i-i-i-ight? And never close my ey-ey-ey-ey-ey-ey-ey-eyes? I'll never close my ey-ey-ey-ey-ey-ey-ey-eyes! Biography From the moment he hatched, he felt his grandfather's pitch-black eyes on him. He could feel them watching, analysing and judging every decision he ever made. Fierce Snake always made him feel better, but after being trapped in the horrific dungeon of dead dragons, she seemed somewhat cold and apathetic. Sure, she still protected him and tried to make him feel better about things, but it wasn't the same. When he, Fierce Snake, his other sister Death Adder and his cousin Colubrid were given a special task by Kingsnake, Taipan knew that it was more about him than everyone else. He didn't know why, but it was all about what he ''was going to be able to do. As the years went by, Death Adder was tipped farther and farther off the edge. She enjoyed fighting and killing and it was disturbing for poor Taipan. When she went on the killing spree, Taipan felt that nothing would ever be the same. Contrary to what his grandfather seemed to want, he decided to do good, in order to make up for his sister's awfulness. He shouldered the guilt and tried to balance it. When his parents split and his mother left, he decided to go out and help others. He started an orphanage and only hired kindhearted dragons with good souls to work there. He gave almost everything he had to charity and also started a shelter for the homeless. He did food drives and all kinds of things in the hope that it'd make up for what his sister had done. ''I've come too far to go back now, turn into a face in the crowd! Been on this road for so long For so long For so long. Convinced there is no way out, my world is turned upside down! My sense of direction's been gone for so long For so long. And they say, 'it's a battle that can't be won.' We need our knives, we need our guns. Relationships Death Adder Taipan doesn't hate his sister, but he hates what she's caused. He works tirelessly to reverse the effects as best he can. Fierce Snake Taipan and Fierce Snake rarely see each other, and something's just not right with Fierce Snake. She unnerves Taipan. Shiver Taipan dearly loves Shiver, but hates himself for it. She has killed innocent dragonets. He should hate her, but he can't help loving her. It tears him apart.Category:Content (ShiverTheIceWing) Category:Characters Category:SandWings Category:Males